Many prior mouthpiece designs for woodwind instruments such as saxophones and clarinets have several undesirable characteristics. The configuration and direction for the air passageway through the baffle, and bore of the conventional mouthpiece detrimentally affects the manner in which the instrument plays and the quality of the resulting sound. The positioning of the baffle and the lay angle for the reed of the conventional mouthpiece combine with the passageway design to disrupt the air flow through and around the mouthpiece. As a consequence, it is difficult to attain proper note control and intonation of the sound throughout the full range of the instrument. The air turbulence, back pressure and flow restrictions in conventional mouthpieces further require the player to exert substantial effort to attain the necessary volume of flow that may be needed for long, sustained musical passages.
The configuration of conventional mouthpieces also restricts the variety of positions in which the instrument can be played comfortably and effectively, and the effectiveness of techniques that can be used by the player to create the desired musical effects. Prior mouthpiece designs also tended to cause saliva to accumulate on the reed, thereby reducing the useful life of the reed. Certain prior mouthpiece designs also create manufacturing and production difficulties.
The foregoing problems with certain prior mouthpiece designs are reduced or eliminated by the mouthpiece designed and manufactured in accordance with the present invention. A straight and unrestricted air passageway throughout the baffle, and bore of the mouthpiece in accordance with this invention, in combination with a selected position for the baffle and the lay surface for the reed, produce the desired improved playing and sound characteristics. It has been found that the mouthpiece in accordance with this invention produces a richer and brighter tone with more unrestricted and controlled air flow through the mouthpiece and the instrument.
Improved note control with the correct intonation is also accomplished throughout the full range of the instrument. The present mouthpiece design also facilitates the effective use of musical techniques, such as tonguing and vibrato. The design and construction of the mouthpieces in accordance with this invention also simplifies the positioning and adjustment of the mouthpiece on the instrument, and allows the instrument to be played in a variety of positions, including in front of the body, with comfort and ease. The useful life of the reed is also improved.